gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Victoryous
Victoryous sorry if your knew in the wiki and all but you commnet on "Be quiet please." was quite rude. Please folow the wiki rules on the wiki page. Also dont feed the trolls please it was just role-playing. Oh yes allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Governor Marc Cannonshot of his majesty King John Breasly of England of the 13 colonies. Please follow the rules bc i dont want you to get like for example strikes and stuff because that sort of happen to me. Welcome to the wiki tho and ty for supporting the allies. Oh yes if you want to support more on the war come to war meetings with the British military and all. I can tell you when they come online. Sorry if i sound like a troll to ya but lets try to become friends upcome the annoying pear aka the annoying orange lol. Let our two nations grow powerful each day :) i recomend you replace me ratherquickly tell robert he can find me on youtube fighting some ole fashion drakes sincerely tom redeagle THE ++++ BOOM! god speed In Game Meet Hey mind if we meet in game? I would like to talk about some things. Thanks, 18:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Can u please meet me on Cortola Cuba gypsy? I wanna join the guild. Look for Pirate, lvl 18. Im lvling him rapidly and his name is being processed. Thanks! -That wont be necessary guild level is higher sorry Chat You are required on chat. We need to talk.-- 19:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I havent been on in a while, I have been busy with school and just stuff overall, ill be on later today or tomorrow. Let me know when you get this. -Leon Raidpaine Son Hey, sorry if I scared you. But you do not threaten to beat me up. Ever. And no, I would never do any of that unless you started the fight. --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 02:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat Yeah... Get on chat, if you can. I'll take it I'll take French Royalty, just need to know when and where to meet you Squirto19 - Talk Page Heads-up, please review the rules --> No personal information Per the rules, you released your email (regardless if it is personal or a throwaway) in comment form which is not allowed, hence why your comments were removed. One of our recently added rules was made in order to protect our users against identity theft, and doxxing. It is not recommended that you link your email directly on any public website/forum for your email may receive spam or even a virus. The rule is as so; *''Do not refer to yourself, upload pictures of yourself, or discuss your identity in real life on the wiki. This is to protect the identity of the users. (exception: Profile pictures/Avatars CAN be yourself, as we have no control over such) If you so desire to share your email with a user on the wiki, do so via chat (You can make a request with the current staff to have your infinite chat ban repealed here), or by the user's talk page in the form of a hyperlink in order to mask the email from being directly searched. Thank you, 01:53, November 6, 2016 (UTC)